


crush #34838

by uptillthree



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, M/M, actual prose??? never heard of it, apparently once u write 1 textfic its the only thing u can ever write again, groupchat fic, laila is a terrible friend, texting fic, watch me do literally everything to avoid giving alvarez a first name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptillthree/pseuds/uptillthree
Summary: LailaDermott:jean moreau is 20 fucking vultures personified and you fucking know ititsalvarezbabe:wait im pretty sure that was riko????LailaDermott:7 billion people on earth and you choose Jean Fucking Moreau What The Fuckjeremyknoxrox:HES CUTE AND HES GONNA BE A TROJANLailaDermott:he’s french.(Jean recovers; Jeremy pines.)





	crush #34838

**Author's Note:**

> i lit had an actual jerejean fic and a nickyerik fic with like ACTUAL SENTENCES in it and i abandoned it halfway to work on THIS. who am i. also do you know how hard it is to format textfic on ao3. how do u guys Do It

to: _LailaDermott_

jeremyknoxrox: laila

jeremyknoxrox: laila

jeremyknoxrox: LAiLa dErMoTT

LailaDermott: i swear to god knox if you spam me again i will block your number

jeremyknoxrox: LAILA please help me

LailaDermott: what.

jeremyknoxrox: i hav

jeremyknoxrox: a crush

LailaDermott: YOU HAVE LIKE 50 CRUSHES

jeremyknoxrox: i KNOW im TERRIBLE

jeremyknoxrox: please help me

jeremyknoxrox: please help me

_LailaDermott has added itsalvarezbabe._

jeremyknoxrox: WAIT

itsalvarezbabe: aight

LailaDermott: honey go help knox with crush #34838

itsalvarezbabe: OHH WHOS THE LUCKY PERSON

jeremyknoxrox: you’re both so terrible with relationship advice why did i come to you

itsalvarezbabe: RUDE

LailaDermott: """relationship advice""" he says lmaooo you're still single no matter how many crushes you have honey

jeremyknoxrox: SEE UR SO MEAN

jeremyknoxrox: JUST BC U HAV A GF

itsalvarezbabe: knox..... jeremy babe...... IM WAITINGGG

jeremyknoxrox: okay look

jeremyknoxrox: ive mentioned him before actually

jeremyknoxrox: but like

jeremyknoxrox: as a passing thing

jeremyknoxrox: but now its like

jeremyknoxrox: um

jeremyknoxrox: full on thirst 12/10

LailaDermott: fucking unbelievable.

itsalvarezbabe: OH MY GOD

itsalvarezbabe: DROP HIS FUCKING NAME ALREADY

 _itsalvarezbabe has named the group_ _full on thirst 12/10._

jeremyknoxrox: please don’t tell anyone!!

jeremyknoxrox: the entire team always figures out who my crushes are & its always YOUR FAULT!!

LailaDermott: who the fuck else could it be. you have a crush on like. everyone. there’s no one left

jeremyknoxrox: uh

jeremyknoxrox: so like

jeremyknoxrox: rmb that thing kevin talked to me abt

LailaDermott: GOD no

LailaDermott: motherFUCK BYE

_LailaDermott has left the group._

jeremyknoxrox: please let me die

_itsalvarezbabe has added LailaDermott._

itsalvarezbabe: idgi??????

LailaDermott: YOURE HOPELESS KNOX I QUIT

jeremyknoxrox: LOOK

jeremyknoxrox: JEAN IS REALLY CUTE OK

itsalvarezbabe: oh my god……

itsalvarezbabe: jeremy honey.....

jeremyknoxrox: ST OP JUDGING M E

jeremyknoxrox: I WENT 2 TALK 2 HIM TODAY & HELP HIM W THE USC APPLICATIONS & HE WAS SO QUIET & I WAS SO NERVOUS & HE WAS SO CUTE

itsalvarezbabe: o no is he still hurt??

jeremyknoxrox: yes

jeremyknoxrox: hes kind of pretty depressed actually

jeremyknoxrox: i feel bad for him

itsalvarezbabe: oh noooooo

LailaDermott: okay injuries aside

LailaDermott: jean moreau is 20 fucking vultures personified and you fucking know it

itsalvarezbabe: wait im pretty sure that was riko????

LailaDermott: 7 billion people on earth and you choose Jean Fucking Moreau What The Fuck

jeremyknoxrox: HES CUTE AND HES GONNA BE A TROJAN

LailaDermott: he’s french.

jeremyknoxrox: idk why i thought u guys wld be helpful im leaving

jeremyknoxrox: PLEASE DONT TELL ANYONE

itsalvarezbabe: we will take it to our graves

LailaDermott: at least until you embarrass yourself in front of him and everyone figures it out anyway

jeremyknoxrox: PLEASE DONT LET THAT HAPPEN

LailaDermott: knox our help can only extend so far

 

to: _kevinqueen_

jeremyknoxrox: hey congrats on ur match kevin day!!

jeremyknoxrox: ive never seen the ravens LOSE before, that was incredible

jeremyknoxrox: also that last goal was amazing holy shit

jeremyknoxrox: congratulate the other foxes for me

kevinqueen: thanks, i will

jeremyknoxrox: we’ll beat you next year!

kevinqueen: looking forward to it

kevinqueen: how is jean doing?

jeremyknoxrox: oh

jeremyknoxrox: about that,,

 

to: _full on thirst 12/10_

jeremyknoxrox: i helped jean move in to the dorms today & later i went to the grocery & he decided to come with just to keep me company

jeremyknoxrox: TELL ME THAT ISNT CUTE

LailaDermott: that isn’t cute

jeremyknoxrox: BUT IT IS

jeremyknoxrox: hes v quiet

jeremyknoxrox: its ok tho u kno i can talk enough 4 both of us

LailaDermott: hopeless

 

to: _TROJANS_

_jeremyknoxrox has added moreaujean._

jeremyknoxrox: hey so

jeremyknoxrox: this is the gc for the trojans !! welcome to the team !!

itsalvarezbabe: WELCOME JEAN!!

jordan09: ayt welcome mate

damndamen: happy to have you bro

realemilymichel: hey there!!!

reyesmari: jean valjean. hello

jeremyknoxrox: MAR I TOLD U NOT TO MAKE THAT JOKE

itsalvarezbabe: i cannot believe we r all getting seenzoned

itsalvarezbabe: REPLY BITCH

moreaujean: [like emoji]

 

to: _full on thirst 12/10_

itsalvarezbabe: hey hey

itsalvarezbabe: jere. honey. captain

itsalvarezbabe: how long did it take

itsalvarezbabe: for u to get the nerve to msg jean n add him to the gc LMAO

jeremyknoxrox: :((((((((

LailaDermott: hard same

LailaDermott: i bet you think you're subtle

jeremyknoxrox: no no ive given up ik im hopeless

 

LailaDermott: knox

LailaDermott: do you know how much you were staring at moreau today

LailaDermott: do you KNOW

jeremyknoxrox: srry im dying

LailaDermott: it’s only the first day of practice get a hold of yourself

 

itsalvarezbabe: u kno what

itsalvarezbabe: jeremy is kinda ryt

itsalvarezbabe: jean is pretty cute

LailaDermott: sorry WHAT

itsalvarezbabe: not in the ‘o hes a cute boy’ way

itsalvarezbabe: but like in a ‘awwwww’ way

jeremyknoxrox: actually i think hes cute both ways but go on

LailaDermott: what.

itsalvarezbabe: HE FOLLOWS JEREMY AROUND LIKE A LOST PUPPY!!! ITS CUTE

jeremyknoxrox: well

jeremyknoxrox: at eau the ravens werent rly allowed to go anywhere w/o a teammate so….. i guess hes not used to being alone

itsalvarezbabe: um ok wtf that is a way sadder explanation than i expected

LailaDermott: that’s… kind of sucky

jeremyknoxrox: i KNOW :((

itsalvarezbabe: STILL. a puppy is a puppy

LailaDermott: jean moreau is a broody rude man and you think he is a ‘puppy’

jeremyknoxrox: yes

 

to: _kevinqueen_

jeremyknoxrox: can i ask something?

kevinqueen: ?

jeremyknoxrox: has jean ever

jeremyknoxrox: dated

jeremyknoxrox: and if yes who??

kevinqueen: not that i know of. ravens are prohibited from dating

jeremyknoxrox: really??!

jeremyknoxrox: well

jeremyknoxrox: thats,, great news

jeremyknoxrox: thank,, u,,,,, bye

kevinqueen: what?

kevinqueen: why?

 

to: _full on thirst 12/10_

LailaDermott: knox

LailaDermott: NOT that i care, but is moreau okay??

LailaDermott: sorry but he looked like the fucking dead this morning and also he looked terrified

itsalvarezbabe: careful babe ur feelings r showing

itsalvarezbabe: same question tho is he ok

jeremyknoxrox: not rly

jeremyknoxrox: hes working thru it

LailaDermott: huh

LailaDermott: tell him the team’s here for him

itsalvarezbabe: how hard was tht to say

LailaDermott: truly exhausting

jeremyknoxrox: he appreciates it

 

jeremyknoxrox: ok so

LailaDermott: oh boy here we go

LailaDermott: i swear i get a headache whenever you message this gc

jeremyknoxrox: im staying at the dorms tonight

LailaDermott: what.

jeremyknoxrox: jean doesn’t want to go

LailaDermott: so??????

jeremyknoxrox: i? wanna keep him company??

itsalvarezbabe: wow

LailaDermott: knox wtf we just had our first game of the year!!! we just won tonight!!!

jeremyknoxrox: jean doesn’t want to go

jeremyknoxrox: v complicated & hard to explain pls go on ahead & drink 20 shots for me?

itsalvarezbabe: but um we always go out as a team after victory matches????

jeremyknoxrox: jean doesn’t want to go

LailaDermott: you’ve mentioned that. thrice now

LailaDermott: UGH i hate him

jeremyknoxrox: pls dont :(( hes adjusting and stuff

itsalvarezbabe: this rly is a whole new level of Thirst,,

LailaDermott: whatever knox

jeremyknoxrox: pls dont get mad?? at either of us?

LailaDermott: we’re not. i just hope you know what you’re doing

jeremyknoxrox: :)) drive safe!!

 

jeremyknoxrox: good morning!!!!

itsalvarezbabe: fuck yuo

itsalvarezbabe: my hangover is killing me u did Not hv 2 do tht

itsalvarezbabe: ANYWAY

itsalvarezbabe: how did staying home on a victory night alone w loverboy go ;)))

jeremyknoxrox: surprisingly it was fun!!!

jeremyknoxrox: we played video games & raided the fridge so we have no more beer tho

itsalvarezbabe: haha and then what ;)

jeremyknoxrox: NOTHING HAPPENED STOP IT

LailaDermott: only you would have fun with jean killjoy moreau

itsalvarezbabe: truth

jeremyknoxrox: u r so mean to him

jeremyknoxrox: we talked a lot

jeremyknoxrox: hes adjusting guys give him time

LailaDermott: yeah we get it i’m just kidding around sorry

 

itsalvarezbabe: ok so 

itsalvarezbabe: jeremy hon dont take this too seriously 

itsalvarezbabe: but i just wanna say im 80% sure ur loverboy here is a silent piner

LailaDermott: BABE CAN YOU NOT ENCOURAGE HIM

itsalvarezbabe: IM NOT

itsalvarezbabe: im just SAYING

itsalvarezbabe: i see jean watching u sometimes

itsalvarezbabe: and it is NOT just bc ur his captain or teammate or whatever

itsalvarezbabe: thats all

jeremyknoxrox: """THATS ALL""" SHE SAYS

jeremyknoxrox: LIKE SHE HASNT JUST RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE

LailaDermott: LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. HE'S GONNA HAVE A MELTDOWN

itsalvarezbabe: SORRY BUT.... IT HAD TO BE SAID

 

jeremyknoxrox: guys

jeremyknoxrox: i dont think im gonna get over this crush

jeremyknoxrox: like oh god this is not a passing thing

jeremyknoxrox: GOD WHAT AM I GONNA DO

LailaDermott: you’ve been pining after him all year. definitely not a passing thing

jeremyknoxrox: IM DOOMED

jeremyknoxrox: HE DOESNT EVEN SWING

jeremyknoxrox: I ASKED KEVIN IF HES EVER DATED B4 & HE BASICALLY SAID NEVER

itsalvarezbabe: UV BEEN ASKING KEVIN DAY FOR RELATIONSHIP ADVICE?? HOLY SHIT

LailaDermott: suck it up knox

LailaDermott: we have a championship game in 2 weeks. get your head in it

jeremyknoxrox: FUCK ur right

jeremyknoxrox: priorities

itsalvarezbabe: I CANT WAIT 2 FUCKIN DESTROY THE FOXES

itsalvarezbabe: DANIELLE WILDS IS GONNA HAND ME THT TROPHY AND WEEP

jeremyknoxrox: pls be nice

itsalvarezbabe: IM ALWAYS NICE WTF

itsalvarezbabe: its just tht dan wilds is very hot i just want it on the record

LailaDermott: Excuse Me

itsalvarezbabe: not as hot as u bab :-****

  

to: _kevinqueen_

kevinqueen: congrats on the win. you guys deserved it

 

to: _full on thirst 12/10_

jeremyknoxrox: guys

jeremyknoxrox: pls uh

jeremyknoxrox: prep my funeral

jeremyknoxrox: im. 6ft under

jeremyknoxrox: ohgodohgodohgod

itsalvarezbabe: UHHHH WHAT HAPPENED

itsalvarezbabe: JEREMY

itsalvarezbabe: HONEY

itsalvarezbabe: CAPTAIN

itsalvarezbabe: ITS 3AM EXPLAIN B4 I FALL ASLEEP

jeremyknoxrox: it happened??

jeremyknoxrox: i kissed him

LailaDermott: oh god no

jeremyknoxrox: by accident

itsalvarezbabe: WHAT

jeremyknoxrox: FUCK i was so drunk & he was so pretty & i was feeling very Brave bc u know victory night & all that!!!!! & i kept thinkig of what u said abt jean pining 4 me & i just. Did it

itsalvarezbabe: oh GOD HONEY WHY

LailaDermott: FUCK KNOX THIS IS WHY YOU DON’T ROOM WITH YOUR FUCKING CRUSH AND GET DRUNK WITH HIM

jeremyknoxrox: whaaat no

jeremyknoxrox: i mean

jeremyknoxrox: he kissed me back

LailaDermott: what.

itsalvarezbabe: WHAT

jeremyknoxrox: i am?? i am on cloud 9???????

jeremyknoxrox: im literally gonna cry im so emo

jeremyknoxrox: we had a rly long talk after & um were definitely dating & hes asleep now & thts why im only messaging u guys now at almost 4am

jeremyknoxrox: it was a very drunken talk on my part & i just hope we rmbr this tmrw morning

LailaDermott: this is a very strange alternate universe i’ve fallen into

jeremyknoxrox: OH GOD UR RIGHT. WE’RE DATING

jeremyknoxrox: I HAV A BF??????? WHAT THE FUKXKCDK

itsalvarezbabe: jeremy u are such a cutie in love

itsalvarezbabe: i am so happy for u

LailaDermott: same. mostly

itsalvarezbabe: ""mostly""

jeremyknoxrox: this isd the best yr of my LIFE

LailaDermott: sure

LailaDermott: just let it all out knox

 

to: _moreaujean_

LailaDermott: oy

LailaDermott: asshole

LailaDermott: i hope your hangover is treating you well

LailaDermott: just want you to know, if you ever hurt jeremy in any way, all 27 of us trojans are coming after you and you would not make it out alive

moreaujean: wow. finally showing some spine are you?

LailaDermott: 27 OF US. idc how good you are, you wouldn’t stand a fucking chance

moreaujean: good to know.

LailaDermott: god you are fucking dead

moreaujean: jeremy has been nothing but kind to me all year. i have no intention of hurting him.

LailaDermott: does jeremy know that tho??

moreaujean: ? I hope he does?

moreaujean: I wouldn’t hurt him.

LailaDermott: GOOD

LailaDermott: we’re friends again

moreaujean: Like fuck we are.

LailaDermott: :-*

 

to: _full on thirst 12/10_

LailaDermott: ok so

LailaDermott: knox

LailaDermott: now that you and jean are a real thing

jeremyknoxrox: yea??

LailaDermott: does he know you had a raging crush on him all year

jeremyknoxrox: kind. Of

jeremyknoxrox: i might hav,, let it slip,

LailaDermott: oh good

_LailaDermott has added moreaujean._

itsalvarezbabe: LAILA OMG BABE

jeremyknoxrox: WAITNO

itsalvarezbabe: HOLY FUCK LMAOOO

moreaujean: ? what is this?

_jeremyknoxrox has removed moreaujean from the group._

itsalvarezbabe: COWARD UNBLOCK HIM JEREMY

_LailaDermott has removed jeremyknoxrox from the group._

_LailaDermott has added moreaujean._

moreaujean: ??

itsalvarezbabe: SJDSKLSPK JEAN. HONEY

LailaDermott: scroll up

 

to: _LailaDermott_

jeremyknoxrox: LAILA

jeremyknoxrox: LAILA DID U ADD JEAN 2 THE GC

jeremyknoxrox: LAILA PLS ADD ME BAKC

jeremyknoxrox: LAILA


End file.
